Police Transporter
The Declasse Police Transporter is a law enforcement transport vehicle featured in Grand Theft Auto V ''and ''Grand Theft Auto Online. Design The Police Transporter's design is based on a passenger version of the second generation Burrito, also in the game. It is equipped with a police lightbar and also features a bullbar, barred windows, and riot shield. It has the livery of the LSPD badge on the front doors. The vehicle always comes with classic sirens, similar to the Interceptor's permanent LED sirens. Police Transporters only spawn when the player has received a three star wanted level. They appear blocking at least a lane or two of the road. Players must be aware that whenever a Police Transporter is parked blocking the road, there is usually a Spike Strip just after it. To obtain the van, one can shoot the van's lone officer and get in. Sometimes, if one are close for a short period, the officer aboards the Transporter and starts chasing the player. The player is unable to use thrown weapons or the middle finger, as the covered windows blocks the spots. Usable weapons can't pass through the sides easily, so it is very effective with protection from front/rear drive-bys. Performance The Transporter appears to be powered by a turbo-diesel V8, evidenced by the sound emitted when at idle and accelerating. This would be vital considering how heavy the vehicle is. While it is not as well armored as the Police Riot, it takes the advantage that the side windows are almost entirely covered by steel plates. The only way to kill the driver is by shooting at the side door windows, since they leave a minimal gap between the bars. This is useful in high level chases, as Police SUVs and Police Roadblocks are usually deadly for the player if stops near them. Unlike standard Burritos, Transporters gains raised suspensions, making it easy to control over uneven terrains. It seems to be easy to flip, although its weight can compensate this. These vans, including the windshield, are 90% bulletproof, besides the tires. GTA V Overview Gallery PoliceTransporter-GTAV-Front.png|Front quarter view. (Rear quarter view) PoliceTransporter-GTAV-FrontRear.jpg|Police Transporter in GTA V. Police Transporter.jpg|Engine close-up in GTA V. Part of the windshield barrier can still seen here. Police_Transporter_GTAVe_Interior.jpg.png|First person view of the interior. Police_Transporter_GTAVe_Inside_View.png|View of the interior and glass armor. Police transporter-GTAV-SocialClub.jpg|The Police Transporter on the Rockstar Games Social Club. 1319-GTAV.jpg|A Police Transporter in the background. Gta5-unmarkedcopcar-maplocation.png|Police Transporter Spawn Location. Locations GTA V *Found making roadblocks along with spike strips on a three star or higher wanted level. *Sometimes spawns at the train station under the Olympic Freeway on Strawberry Avenue between 20:00 PM and 5:00 AM (Along with the Police Buffalo, Police Bike, Unmarked Cruiser, and Interceptor)(XB360/PS3). GTA Online * The Police Transporter only appear during a 3-star wanted level or higher. Mission appearances * One of the heist setups, Stingers, features a Police Transporter as a target for the preparation of the heist. The mission only appears if the Subtle Approach is chosen. Trivia *It's the second standard police van officially featured in the HD Universe, excluding the armored trucks and the NOOSE Boxville. The first was the Noose Enforcer (CW model, which is based on a Boxville). *Despite the hood is almost under the front windshield barrier, it can be opened normally, passing through it. * Despite the fact that it is marked as an LSPD vehicle, it can appear anywhere in the entire state when the player has a three star wanted level. * For unknown reasons, the side glass armor on the Enhanced version leaves a gap much larger than the original version. This was possibly made for an easier side Drive-By. * Other vehicles, such the Duke O'Death and the armored Kuruma, emulates the armor concept from the Transporter, though the vehicle itself is more protective than the others, at the cost of being slower than these vehicles. * Entering the Police Transporter gives the player a SMG. Navigation }} de:Polizei-Transporter (V) es:Police Transporter Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA V Category:Emergency Vehicles Category:Law Enforcement Vehicles Category:Police Category:Vehicles manufactured by Declasse Category:Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Armored Vehicles Category:Emergency Vehicle Class